1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for searching for contents. More particularly, the present invention relates to a content searching method for enabling a user to directly search for desired contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general mobile device, e.g. a mobile telephone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and a computer, a searching method utilizing a database and a searching method using a file list are used to search for contents.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are block diagrams explaining conventional methods for searching for contents, wherein FIG. 1A illustrates the searching method utilizing a database, and FIG. 1B illustrates the searching method using a file list.
Both the searching method utilizing the database and the searching method using the file list use a searching scheme that employs a tree structure having an upper-and-lower subordinate concept.
However, since the searching methods, as described above, require a large number of searching steps until the search has been completed, it is necessary to pass through a large number of handing steps in order to search for a content desired by the user, which is inconvenient to the user.